A “camisole” generally refers to a women's sleeveless undergarment, typically having thin “spaghetti” straps, intended for wearing beneath an outer garment, e.g., a blouse or jacket. A camisole can be worn over a bra or without one. Some camisoles come with a built-in-underwire which eliminates the need for a bra.